A day without you
by Takaishi Yuno
Summary: No importara lo que hiciera, a pesar de que intentara olvidarte solo conseguía querer tenerte más cerca, escuchar tu voz; comprendí que mi vida sin ti era aburrida y sin color… comprendí que mis días estaban controlados por ti desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Daikeru.
1. Chapter 1

**Es la primera vez que subo un fanfic, espero sea de su agrado. **

**Digmon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro .**

Como siempre Shibuya estaba repleta de personas caminando a gran velocidad, cada una de ellas ocupadas con sus propias vidas, sin tiempo de dudar hacia dónde ir, sin tiempo de ver quien estaba a su alrededor, sin tiempo de pensar en nada más que llegar a su propio destino.

En este momento solo puedo ver sombras pasar a mi lado, sombras sin rostro, sin alma, sin emociones al igual que yo, solo muñecos andantes; me pregunto si ellos habrán vivido algo parecido a lo que yo viví, si ellos habrían sido igual de idiotas que yo como para dejar a la persona que amaban pensando que solo era algo "fácilmente reemplazable", algo sin importancia, pensando que ese sentimiento no era realmente amor, que era solo un juego de adolescentes.

Camine hasta llegar a un puesto de Starbucks, después de todo había venido a Shibuya solo para tomar un café en ese lugar, ese lugar en el que lo vi por última vez.

Me acerque a la barra para ordenar un Caramel Macchiato, siempre había preferido las bebidas dulces en lugar de las amargas, mientras que el prefería las bebidas con un sabor más "sofisticado", como…

\- _Un Vainilla Latte, por favor_ – esa voz, esa voz me era inconfundible.

\- _¿Desea algo más?_ –

\- _También un frappuccino de fresas_ – al girarme lo vi, aún era más alto que yo aunque ahora ya no tanto, sus cabellos seguían igual de desordenados como la última vez que lo vi, solo que ahora ya no usaba ese extraño sombrero que llevó durante su adolescencia, su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como la recordaba y su calmada actitud no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

\- _Lo llamaremos cuando su pedido esté listo, joven…_ -

\- _Takeru_ – dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a la joven que atendía

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a una de las mesas del fondo, en la cual le esperaba una persona, aunque no alcance a ver quién era.

Después de hacer mi pedido me quedé cerca de la barra, no quería que me viera; su sola presencia en el local me hacía sentir nervioso, aun no estaba preparado para verlo y muchos menos hablar con él.

\- _Takeru_ – llamó el joven que hacía la entrega de los pedidos. Vi cómo se levantaba de la mesa y le decía algo a su acompañante, me di vuelta intentando "dirigirme al baño" o mejor dicho intentando huir de él cuando…

\- _Daisuke_ – me llamó el mismo joven, estaba claro que el destino me odiaba – Daisuke - volvió a llamar.

\- _Voy, voy_ \- dije volteándome e intentando a embozar una gran sonrisa.

\- _¿Daisuke?_ – me llamó - _¿Motomiya Daisuke?_ – volvió a pronunciar mi nombre aun sin creer que estaba ahí.

\- _Cuanto tiempo Takeru_ – dije intentando sonar casual aunque el tono de mi voz no ayudaba mucho.

\- _¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Ninguno de los chicos pudo contactarte, ¿Cuándo volviste?_ – me dijo con ese tono que usaba para hablar con sus amigos, ese tono que había dejado de usar conmigo desde que sucedió aquello.

\- _Takeru yo_… - intente explicarme mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- _Ven_ – me interrumpió – _Vine con Hikari - chan, le encantará saber que volviste_ – me sonrió y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Caminamos hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Hikari, él se acercó primero y dejo las bebidas frente a ella.

\- _Te tengo una sorpresa_ – dijo mientras me halaba del brazo hasta estar frente a ella.

\- _¡Daisuke – kun!_ – dijo con un tono de felicidad, se levantó y me abrazo. En otro tiempo me habría sonrojado y desearía que esto nunca acabara, pero eso ya no era posible; aún quería mucho a Hikari, es una gran persona y una gran amiga, pero ya no la veo como mi amor imposible.

\- _¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?_ – fue la misma pregunta que Takeru me hizo minutos antes, siempre había tenido celos de la forma en que se complementaban, desde que los conocí siempre había sido así.

\- _Estuve por aquí y por allá jejeje, y ¿qué tal ustedes?_ – quise evadir la pregunta. Ambos se miraron comprendiendo que yo no quería hablar sobre lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo.

\- _Siéntate con nosotros_ – me dijo Hikari mientras Takeru se sentaba a su lado. Tome asiento al frente de ambos.

\- _Bueno… haber… ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?_ – empezó a hablar ella mientras golpeaba su barbilla con el dedo índice y miraba al techo.

\- _Daisuke – kun se fue cuando terminábamos el tercer año de secundaria_ – odiaba que Takeru usara el kun conmigo, después de un tiempo había logrado que dejara de llamarme así, y ahora otra vez lo escuchaba - _al año siguiente entramos en preparatoria, Hikari – chan entro al periódico escolar y yo al equipo de baloncesto…_

Continuamos hablando sobre lo que había sucedido en la vida de mis amigos durante mi ausencia, creo que estuvimos sentados ahí por un par de horas.

\- _Ahora Hikari - chan estudia para convertirse en profesora de inicial, mientras que yo, para ser escritor_ – concluyeron

Ellos dos se llevaban tan bien que siempre había dudado de que eso fuese solo amistad, aunque después de un tiempo comprobé que no era solo eso.

\- _Bueno, al parecer se nos pasó el tiempo muy rápido _– dijo Hikari mientras se levantaba – _tengo que regresar a la universidad, espero que nos volvamos a ver Daisuke – kun _\- me dijo sonriendo, para luego voltear a ver a Takeru – _nos vemos a la noche_ – le susurro antes de darse vuelta para irse.

\- _Espera, por lo menos déjame acompañarte a que tomes el_ bus – Takeru se levantó rápidamente e intento seguirla

\- _Descuida, estaré bien, no es como si estuviese enferma o algo parecido , además deberías quedarte con Daisuke – kun, después de todo a mí me puedes ver todos los días, pero a él lo estamos viendo después de mucho tiempo._

\- _Está bien _– agachó la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual su madre le da una orden – _pero ve con cuidado y no te vayas a sobre esforzar_ – le advirtió antes de que ella saliera del local.

\- _Takeru…_ \- lo llamé intentando romper esa extraña atmósfera que se había formado entre nosotros cuando Hikari se fue.

\- _¿Qué deseas hacer Daisuke –kun?_ \- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba empezando a odiar esa sonrisa tan... forzada, a pesar de que sea él el que la hacía.

\- _¿Está bien que elija cualquier lugar que yo quiera?_ \- lo pensó un rato antes de responder a mi pregunta

\- _Claro, hoy haremos lo que tú quieras_ \- me sonroje un poco con lo que dijo, pero no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad tenía que arreglar las cosas con él y no había mejor lugar que donde había comenzado todo.

\- _Pues vayamos a la secundaria de Odaiba._

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, en si esta fue una pequeña introducción y espero que la hayas disfrutado. **

**Tanto el fanfic como el titulo de este están inspirados en una cancion del mismo nombre.**

**Deja un comentario con cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, o bueno... lo que quieras expresar ^^.**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Takaishi Yuno**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a las personas que se animaron a darle una oportunidad a este fanfic. Hontou ni arigatou. Espero que este capítulo no se les haga aburrido y disfruten de él n.n**

**Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Recordando**

Vi como sus músculos se tensaban y en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de incomodidad, se quedó en silencio pensando si aceptar o no mi pedido.

\- Quizá no sea buena idea-

\- ¡no! Iremos para allá - arrastró cada una de las palabras como alguien le estuviese obligando a decirlas.

\- No es nece...-

\- está bien Daisuke- kun, te prometí ir a donde quisieras - me volvió a sonreír.

Takeru siempre había sido así, poniendo por delante los sentimientos y necesidades de los demás antes que los suyos propios. Odiaba que se comportara de esa manera y sin embargo me había aprovechado de ello en el pasado, y ahora tendría que hacerlo otra vez.

Tomamos el tren a Odaiba y caminamos hasta la escuela en silencio; el ambiente era incómodo, y no me atrevía a decir nada para hacer que este esté menos tenso.

Al llegar vimos que algunos niños jugaban en la cacha de soccer. Al parecer no podríamos entrar porque aún estaban en clase. Tendríamos que esperar un par de horas antes de que tocase el timbre de salida.

\- mmhm... Que mala suerte - dije mientras estiraba mis músculos.

\- si - susurró mientras miraba a los niños jugar.

\- Takeru... podemos hab...

\- Daisuke -kun ¿te parece bien si vamos a otro lugar? - apreté mis puños con fuerza hasta sentir como se me entumecían las manos.

\- Maldición Takeru... ¿quieres dejar de comportarte así?, - le grité - todo el día estuviste evitando hablar conmigo - el solo evitó mi mirada y agacho su cabeza - está bien, si quieres ir a otro lugar pues vayamos - en ese momento mi mente se nublo debido a la ira que me causaba su actitud. Lo tome por la muñeca y tire de él hasta llegar a la playa, pero no hizo nada por detenerme contrario a eso solo me siguió 'obedientemente'.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Takeru? Tú no eres así, ¿Por qué estás tan indiferente conmigo? - Le dije mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo sacudía, pensando que quizá de esta manera pudiera provocar una reacción diferente en él, que quizá el Takeru que recordaba volviera a mostrarse frete a mí, pero eso no sucedió.

\- Ya no soy el mismo- tomó mis manos y las bajo de sus hombros ante mi expectante mirada - lo siento - me dijo con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes idiota? - sentía que las lágrimas pronto caerían de mis ojos - ¿por qué lo sientes si fui yo el que destruyo todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?… - mi voz temblaba cada vez más y las lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos - ¿por qué fui tan idiota para arruinarlo?

\- Daisuke - kun... - me llamó débilmente, con ese tono de voz que usaba cuando se sentía culpable por algo.

\- Deja de usar el kun conmigo - solté mis manos del agarre que aún mantenía sobre ellas - sabes que me irrita que lo digas, ya te lo había dicho ¿no? - limpie mis lágrimas que no tenían razón de ser, yo no era ningún marica llorón, ni una ex novia susceptible - en ese entonces ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando nosotros éramos...

\- Éramos adolecentes - interrumpió lo iba a decir, pero en ese entonces... ¿qué tipo de relación llevábamos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos?... - tú mismo dijiste que la adolescencia estaba para experimentar, que solo era un juego, que no había sentimientos de por medio –

\- pero tú... –

\- yo estaba confundido -

\- No Takeru, el confundido era yo, todo lo que dije era para obligarme a no sentir nada por ti, pero eso era más fuerte que yo -

\- Daisuke -kun

\- Así que huí, pensé que al estar lejos de ti... que encontrando otra persona con la cual acostarme sentiría lo mismo que cuando nosotros lo hacíamos.

\- Daisuke - kun

\- Pero todo se volvió en mi contra, cada vez que tenía sexo con alguien solo veía tu imagen y suspiraba tu nombre... me di cuenta...

\- ¡Daisuke!- dijo algo irritado y con el rostro completamente rojo.

\- Me llamaste Daisuke - ¿estaba dispuesto a escucharme? ¿ a volver a intentarlo?

\- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?, esto es muy vergonzoso.

Me di cuenta que las personas que pasaban por ahí se habían detenido a mirarnos. Había una pareja de enamorados, unos cuantos escolares, una familia que le tapaba los oídos a sus pequeños hijos y tres chicas que parecían muy emocionadas con nuestra pequeña escena. Los colores se me subieron al rostro, y cuando levante la mirada, vi una divertida sonrisa en el rostro de Takeru.

\- ¿Está bien si vamos al hotel donde me estoy quedando? Esta cerca y podremos conversar más tranquilos allá - dije casi en susurro.

\- Claro, vamos - parecía algo apurado por irse de aquel lugar, pero se veía más relajado que cuando nos encontramos. Después de todo era el hermano del cantante de la banda más famosa de Japón y alguien lo podría reconocer. Caminamos hasta la avenida y tomamos un taxi.

\- ¿Por qué te estas quedando en un hotel y no con tu familia?

\- Vine sin que ellos supieran, aún creen que estoy en Francia, estudiando Electrónica Industrial con una beca que gane por ser buen jugador de soccer.

\- Ya veo - pensé que me preguntaría más, o por lo menos mostraría algo de interés pero no hizo nada.

El taxi se estaciono en la puerta de hotel, después de bajar de este, noté como Takeru se había quedado mirando algo sorprendido la fachada del hotel.

\- ¿realmente te estas quedando en este hotel?

\- No, que va solo hemos venido a ver la fachada de este hotel antes de ir adonde realmente me estoy quedando. - le respondí en tono sarcástico.

\- Tú realmente no cambias - frotó su sien e hizo una mueca de "es inútil intentar hablar contigo". Mientras que yo solo pensaba " el que no cambia eres tú, aunque digas todo lo contrario"

Después de pasar por el vestíbulo y recoger la llave (y que la recepcionista intentara coquetear con Takeru) tomamos el ascensor hasta el piso 9; la habitación en la que me quedaba no era la más lujosa del hotel pero tenía una increíble vista de la ciudad y era bastante amplia. Tenía una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas al lado del gran ventanal; una amplia cama al centro con un televisor plasma frente a ella, un pequeño guardarropa empotrado en la pared y demás lujos con los que contaban los hoteles de "alta categoría".

Lo invite a pasar, una vez adentro se apresuró a ir hacia el ventanal y se quedó viendo la ciudad a sus pies

\- Nii-san no quiere quedarse en hoteles cuando está en Tokio y cuando lo hace nunca me invita - me sorprendió un poco que me dijera eso de repente, pero no era él en ese momento, sino una de sus otras personalidades que solían surgir a veces cuando una emoción muy fuerte lo embargaba. Así era él, a pesar de parecer tan tranquilo podía llegar a ser más descontrolado que yo.

La faceta en la que se encontraba en ese momento era, como me gustaba llamarla, la del pequeño niño frustrado que nii-san no quiere complacer. Comencé a reír al ver esa tierna imagen, él volteo a verme haciendo un puchero que duro pocos segundos antes de que volviera a poner un rostro serio. Antes de que la situación se pusiera incomoda otra vez, lo invite a sentarse a la mesa.

\- Sé que quieres saber que hice y donde estuve todos estos años - lo mire con superioridad intentando que respondiera a mis provocaciones.

\- Realmente no me interesa lo que hayas hecho, ni lo que vayas a hacer – al parecer había funcionado.

\- Ya que te conozco mejor que tú mismo, y sé que quieres saber que pasó conmigo te lo contaré – se apoyó en el espaldar de su asiento y me miró derrotado...

"Nuestra historia" comenzó hace ya seis años, entre finales del primer año de secundaria y principios de segundo, en ese entonces aún éramos rivales por el amor de Hikari.

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído este nuevo capítulo, y que estén disfrutando leer esta historia así como yo al escribirla, me estoy encariñando bastante con ella aunque a veces me estresa un poco no saber cómo encajar las ideas de forma coherente (aunque no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, soy nueva en esto T.T )**

**Hay muchos misterios que rodean a Daisuke *~* ¿Qué será lo que hizo durante todos esos años? ¿Por qué se fue a Francia? ¿Por qué estudiaría Electrónica Industrial? (es difícil imaginarlo haciendo eso xD… pero ya se resolverá más adelante). Desde el siguiente capítulo tratará de cómo comenzó la relación entre Takeru y Daisuke, espero que anticipen por él n.n... Digimon is coming back!**

**Dejen comentarios con sus sugerencias, puntos de vista, quejas o lo que deseen expresar.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Takaishi Yuno**

**PD. Amo poner a Takeru como un tsundere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Realmente lo siento, no sé cómo disculparme después de haberme perdido por tanto tiempo y es que todo pasó demasiado rápido y sin darme cuenta, ocurrieron tantas cosas, lo siento mucho, mucho… sé cómo se siente cuando un fic que comienza a interesarnos no es continuado y es por eso que lo siento aun más**

**Este capítulo lo tenía pensado hace algún tiempo aunque no había podido escribirlo como yo quería, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Y disculpen si hay faltas horrográficas por ahí.**

**Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Confusión**

La primera vez que vi a Takeru, supe que era diferente a casi todas las personas que había conocido antes, había algo en él que lo hacía resaltar de los demás y que de cierto modo me hacía sentir algo incómodo. Realmente me exasperaba su presencia, y más aún después de la primera hora de clases. Ese día la suerte no estaba conmigo, vaya que no; cuando lo presentaron en clase se veía tan perfecto, tan educado, tan calmado... era alto, rubio, de ojos azules, y tenía ese aire misterioso que pocas veces se veía en personas de nuestra edad; detrás mío las chicas empezaron a murmurar sobre lo bien parecido que era, que se veía como un extranjero, e incluso se preguntaban si tendría novia. Quizá eso no me habría importado más de no ser porque el profesor lo hizo sentar junto a Hikari, la niña de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado y que ella entablara una conversación tan cómoda con él.

Conocí a Hikari en una de las prácticas de soccer cuando Taichi-san aún estaba en la escuela primaria y era la estrella de nuestro colegio; ella solía ir a verlo jugar. Cuando la vi por primera vez me quede embobado al notarla ahí tan frágil, tan tímida, tan linda. Al año siguiente cuando entramos a cuarto de primaria nos colocaron en el mismo salón al igual que en quinto. Estuve mucho tiempo intentando que ella me hablara y que Taichi-san me dejara estar cerca de ella, hasta que lo logre, pero no de la manera en la que quería. De cierto modo era feliz cuando ella me hablaba y me sonreía de vez en cuando nos veíamos; pero la manera en la que conversaba con el recién llegado Takaishi era algo que las persona que la conocían no podían creerlo. Al sonar el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo ambos desaparecieron rápidamente del salón, lo poco que alcance a ver a la distancia era a Hikari tomando la mano de Takeru y halándolo fuera, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al finalizar de este regresaron riendo como si se conocieran de años.

Las horas seguían pasando y al finalizar las clases del día ambos volvieron a salir rápidamente del salón, supuse que los encontraría en la puerta trasera así que corrí lo más rápido que pude evitando el tumulto de personas que se encontraban en los pasillos. Al llegar los vi listos para marcharse, posiblemente Takeru la acompañaría a su casa... le reclame del por qué hablaba tan cómodamente con Hikari si recién se habían conocido él se rio de mi por lo que dije mientras Hikari bajo la mirada algo avergonzada. Después de ello llego una chica preguntando por Hikari y todo paso de una manera muy rápida, llegamos al digimundo donde Taichi-san nos esperaba, parecía feliz de ver a Hikari y a Takeru pero no muy seguro de lo que hacía yo ahí, mi mente comenzó a unir todo Taichi-san, Hikari y Takeru habían sido parte del grupo de niños que habían salvado la tierra hace tres años.

Desde ahí en adelante lo empecé a odiar y a envidiar, mucho, mucho. A pesar de que Taichi-san me había dado sus googles a mi ¿por qué tomaban más en cuenta su opinión que la mía? ¿Por qué tenía un hermano que se preocupara tanto por él? ¿Por qué Hikari pasaba tanto tiempo con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Pero a pesar de todo Mr. Perfecto siempre estaba ahí, apoyándome a pesar de todas las riñas que tuviésemos, éramos compañeros aunque no llegaba a considerarlo mi amigo.

Terminamos juntos la primaria y del mismo modo nos colocaron en el mismo salón durante la secundaria Hikari, Takeru y yo... Hasta entonces la envidia que sentía por él no había desaparecido, sino que cada vez era mayor, ¿por qué el uniforme le quedaba mejor que a mí? ¿Porque era más alto que yo? ¿Por qué sacaba mejores calificaciones?

Además de ello estaba seguro que Hikari y él habían salido varias veces en citas, que la ropa que usaba era escogida por ella, además de que ella era la acompañante oficial de Takeru a los conciertos de Yamato-san, aunque claro, según todos era porque eran "mejores amigos"; podían llamarme despistado pero no lo era tanto como para no darme cuenta de que había algo más entre ellos dos. Pero había una cosa en la que yo era mejor que él y que nadie podría decir lo contrario, el soccer.

Recuerdo claramente ese día, era un viernes en el que teníamos educación física a la última hora y el profesor había terminado antes sus clases, dándonos como tiempo libre lo que quedaba de la esta; entre los chicos decidimos jugar un partido de soccer, mientras que las chicas habían acordado descansar por el excesivo calor que hacía.

Siempre que hacíamos equipos Takeru y yo quedábamos como rivales ya que era incómodo para ambos jugar juntos y eso era algo que toda la clase sabia e incluso ellos mismos nos separaban con la excusa de "dos buenos jugadores no pueden estar juntos en el mismo equipo, sería injusto para los otros" o mejor dicho, según yo, "si están en el mismo equipo, terminaran peleando y haciéndolos perder por más buenos que sean"

Nuestro pequeño partido dio comienzo con un dominio del balón del equipo contrario, realmente no iba a permitir que alguien me ganara, en un rápido movimiento robe el balón y corrí hacia la portería contraria, acomode la jugada y se lo pasa a Ren el cual logro anotar un gol, después de ello el balón volvió a ser tomado por el otro equipo esta vez era Takeru era el que lo llevaba, tenía que reconocer que era bastante veloz y su dominio del balón no era tan malo.

\- _¡Vamos Takeru -kun tu puedes! ¡Tú puedes Takaishi -kun! _\- escuche como gritaban Hikari junto a otras chicas, ¿por qué yo no podía recibir también esa clase de apoyo?

La furia me invadió por un momento, el soccer era lo mío y no iba a dejar que nadie me quitara eso también.

Corrí en dirección a Takeru he hice una barrida igual que años atrás lo había hecho con Ken, quizá no calcule bien o era que una parte de mi quería que esa molesta "perfección" que mostraba se fuera.

Terminé dándole una patada bastante fuerte para después ver como caía lentamente frente a mí mientras el profesor se acercaba al igual que todos los demás; pronto me encontré rodeado de gente preocupada por ese rubio desabrido, además de sentir un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda, posiblemente a causa de las miradas de odio que me lanzaban las "admiradoras" de Takeru.

_\- ¿Puedes levantarte Takaishi?_ – le preguntó el maestro después de abrirse paso en la pequeña multitud.

\- _Creo que sí, solo fue un pequeño rasguño,_ _no es nada _\- intento levantarse mientras una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro y volvía a caer al suelo.

\- _¿Puedes mover tu tobillo en círculos?_ \- lo volvió a interrogar. Vi como intentaba disimular sin éxito que no sentía el dolor, pero su rostro lo delataba, le reclame internamente ¿por qué otras veces era tan bueno disimulando y ahora no podía?

\- _Al parecer te lo doblaste..._ \- lo miro preocupado, quizá pensando en lo que el entrenador de baloncesto le diría por dejar que su "pequeña estrella dorada" se lastimara.

Ese hombre era un obsesionado con Takeru, lo trataba como si fuese su propia hija, si su hija, prodigio de hecho. Tanto así que desde ese primer año de secundaria ya lo había colocado en el equipo principal de baloncesto que representaba a la escuela y siempre que terminaba un partido lo alagaba por sus jugadas y si en caso fallaba, cosa que rara, muy rara vez pasaba, no le decía nada por miedo a "desmotivarlo" a seguir con el baloncesto

\- _Motomiya llévalo la enfermería_ – oí los gritos del maestro y sentí varios pares de ojos sobre mí.

_\- ¡ ¿Qué?!... ¿Por qué yo?_ – vamos eso era algo injusto, yo no le había hecho nada, solo lo había rozado.

\- _Para empezar, porque tú lo causaste_\- me reprendió y quizá tenía algo de razón... solo un poco.-

_\- Demonios..._ – masculle, a duras penas podía tolerarlo a un metro de distancia como para ahora tener que llevarlo cargando hasta la enfermería.

\- _Está bien Daisuke - kun, Soutaro - kun me llevara a la enfermería_. - lo mire molesto ¿es que acaso me creía tan inútil como para llevarlo?... era tan exasperante.

\- _Yo te llevaré_ – sisee.

\- _Fue un accidente, no tienes que forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras_ \- sonrió. Cada comportamiento suyo era realmente irritante, lo tome del cuello de la camiseta y lo hale hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro

\- _Deja ya tus estupideces Takaishi. Me hiciste quedar mal frente a Hikari-chan hace un rato, y se molestara aún más si no te llevo a la enfermería – _

\- _Si tú insistes_ \- susurro a manera de ¿burla? No... Debió de haber sido mi imaginación.

\- _Motomiya no te pongas a hacer una escena frente a toda la clase, por lo menos hazlo cuando no haya nadie cerca _– ¿hacer qué?... lo mire confundido mientras toda la clase comenzaba a reír. Sentí como mi rostro se calentaba hasta que por fin comprendí lo que insinuaba, definitivamente ese maestro tenía algo en contra mío.

Cuando gire mi rostro me di cuenta que aun tenia sujeto a Takeru, lo empuje para que se alejara de mí, mientras él se quedó mirándome primero con sorpresa para luego voltear su rostro ocultando una risa.

\- _¿Que es tan gracioso? Todo esto es tu maldita culpa Takaishi _– el aún estaba riendo sin poder controlarse.

\- _Es solo que nunca te había visto tan avergonzado_ \- dijo antes de volver a reír al igual que los demás.

\- _Solo pon tu brazo sobre mis hombros y no vuelvas a hablar, eres irritante_. - dije mientras me colocaba a su altura, quería huir pero no podía dejarlo botado ahí, si hacia eso Hikari no me hablaría por lo menos en una semana y eso no podría soportarlo, lo mejor era salir huyendo de las burlas pero con él.

\- _Ya me lo habías dicho_ \- me respondió mientras se apoyaba en mí.

\- _¡Hey Motomiya! No le vayas a hacer nada sucio a Takaishi_ \- ese viejo me las pagaría, ¿por qué tenía que decir algo así?... las se volvieron a escuchar mientras nos alejábamos de la cancha de soccer.

El transcurso a la enfermería fue realmente largo e incómodo. La diferencia entre nuestras alturas más la posición en la que nos encontrábamos hacía de esa una extraña situación. Takeru se apoyaba en mí mientras daba pequeños brincos para no pisar con su pie herido mientras yo apoyaba mi mano en su cintura para que mantuviera el equilibrio.

A pesar de habernos conocido hace ya varios años, nunca habíamos estado tan juntos como ahora; y por un momento llego a mi mente la duda de si Hikari habría estado así de cerca de él como yo en ese momento.

Viré el rostro para ver si encontraba ese "algo" que lo hacía tan diferente a mí y que le permitía estar tan cerca de Hikari. Sus cabellos rubios se movían al ritmo de los saltos, y a pesar de estar despeinados no lo hacían ver mal; su piel era de un color claro, completamente opuesta a mi tostada piel y sus ojos azules fijos en algún punto del pasillo se veían tan especiales y diferentes en comparación a los míos, tan comunes en cualquiera, definitivamente era completamente opuesto a mí, mi vista siguió bajando hasta posarse en sus labios, no eran ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos de un color rosáceo tan... ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Voltee mi rostro tan rápido como pude mientras sentía como este se volvía a teñir de rojo por ese pensamiento acababa de tener...

_\- Daisuke - kun ¿te sientes bien?_ \- Su pregunta me tomo desprevenido, haciendo que me detuviera y causando que se desequilibrara un poco.

\- _... N-n-no es nada, es solo que estoy algo cansado, jajaja_ – intente disimular lo mejor que pude.

\- _Ya falta poco para llegar... supongo que hoy tú acompañaras a Hikari-chan a su casa_ \- dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

\- _Si..._ \- después de ello continuamos en silencio.

Como él dijo, la enfermería estaba cerca a no más de 10 o 15 metros, sin embargo se hizo uno de los trayectos más largos de mi vida.

Cada brinco que daba hacia que mi mano rozase su cintura una y otra vez, su rostro se encontraba tan carca al mío... y todo él despedía un olor, como describirlo… especial. Me estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso otra vez.

_\- Al fin_ _llegamos, si quieres puedes regresar al patio, estaré bien desde aquí, la enfermera me ayudara_\- intentó retirar su brazo de mis hombros.

\- _Ya sé que no te gusta mi compañía, pero al menos déjame ver que te atenderán, al fin y al cabo fui yo quien te hizo esto_ \- Takeru puso una mueca de sorpresa muy graciosa ante mi respuesta.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- ¿qué era lo que tanto le sorprendía?

_\- Es que es muy extraño oírte decir algo tan responsable_ -

\- _Cállate antes de enserio que me vaya_ \- gire mi rostro, ¿es que acaso me consideraba también irresponsable?

Toque la puerta de la enfermería, pero nadie respondía desde el interior así que la abrí, estaba completamente vacío.

\- _¿Porque nunca esta cuando se la necesita?_ –

\- _Quizá tenía otras cosas que hacer, ya volverá -_

\- _No trates de excusarla sabes que es una irresponsable, seguro esta otra vez en la cafetería cotorreando con alguien – _no dijo nada de mi comentario, era raro ya que siempre me respondía, fuera la situación que fuese. Cuando voltee a verlo se notaba fácilmente lo cansado que estaba, realmente era un desconsiderado por tenerlo parado en un solo pie después de haber venido saltando todo el camino.

\- _Mejor vamos para que te sientes en la camilla_ \- caminamos hasta esta pero por alguna razón ese día se le había ocurrido dejar toda su "auto-suficiencia" en su casa, así que no podía subir a esta solo, después de ayudarlo y levantar mi rostro, estábamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Por alguna razón comencé a recordar una conversación que escuche entre dos jugadores de soccer de tercer año después de uno de los entrenamientos del equipo que representaba al colegio.

* * *

\- _Takumi ¿qué piensas del nuevo niño del equipo de baloncesto?_ \- dijo Akira antes de volver a tomar de su botella de agua.

\- _¿La nueva obsesión del entrenador?, Takaishi ¿verdad?_ \- le respondió Takumi sin mucho interés en el tema

\- _Si... dime ¿qué piensas?_ – se veía ansioso por la respuesta de su amigo

\- _Es muy bueno jugando_ -volvió a responder Takumi sin interés.

\- _No me refiero a eso..._ -

\- _No empieces otra vez con tus mariconadas Akira_ – se notaba la molestia en su voz

_\- Idiota, no soy marica, es solo que estoy algo aburrido y el niño está bueno_ -

\- _Pues aguántate, que si Ishida-sempai se entera que andas detrás de su hermanito, no la cuentas_ -

_\- ¿Y si lo convenzo para que no diga nada?- _

\- _¿Por qué tanta obsesión por él?_

\- _Simplemente se me antojó, ¿no me digas que tu no piensas que esta bueno?_

\- _No me compares contigo_ \- después de ello ambos se fueron.

* * *

Takeru tan cerca de mí hacia que una corriente de emociones recorriera mi cuerpo, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Adrenalina? ¿Nervios?... ¿Atracción?

Mi mente se puso en blanco y mi cuerpo comenzó a actuar por sí solo.

En un rápido movimiento junte mis labios con los de él, al principio solo se quedó quieto quizá por la sorpresa de mi acción. Después de reaccionar comenzó a moverse intentando separase de mí, pero esa corriente en mi cuerpo aún me impulsaba a no separarme de él y vamos, quizá esta era la única oportunidad que podría hacer esto, Takeru estaba débil y algo deshidratado, no tenía la misma fuerza que de costumbre.

Su piel que momentos antes me había estado tentando por debajo de la tela era tan accesible que no me detuve a pensar en nada más que en cómo se sentiría tocarla. Tome sus dos muñecas y las presioné fuertemente contra la pared con una de mis manos, aprovechándome de su condición, con mi mano libre comencé a subir poco a poco su camiseta, tocando su piel que se erizaba con mi frio tacto.

Intente explorar más, sentir más, saborear más de ese extraño y delicioso sabor que estaba probando, aunque no tenía idea de lo que hacía solo actuaba por impulso, después de todo ese era el primer beso que daba en mi vida. Él, al no ver escapatoria de mi encierro intento alejarme con su pie, pero al parecer eso solo le causo dolor, dolor que aproveche ya que sin querer soltó un pequeño gemido, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que tanto quería: probarlo completamente.

Después de ello deslice mis labios por su delgado cuello hasta su clavícula.

_\- Daisuke…kun… de... detente... por… favor – _omití su suplica y continúe con mi labor, era notorio que él lo decía más por ética que porque realmente quisiera que me detuviera, a estas alturas, el también lo estaba disfrutando.

\- _Como es que siempre termino olvidando eso papeles- _se escuchó una voz en el pasillo… mierda, era la enfermera.

Me separe de Takeru tan rápido como puede, su mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su respiración agitada, y sus cabellos desordenados… se veía tan…sexy e indefenso.

Mi conciencia volvió a mí… ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Mi rostro se puso rojo de vergüenza, estaba seguro que más rojo que en toda mi vida. Le di la espalda a Takeru y corrí a la puerta para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. En el momento en que iba a tomar la perilla, la puerta se abrió de repente.

-_¿Qué hace aquí joven Motomiya? – _

\- _Takeru se dobló el tobillo, y lo traje para que lo revisara, él está sentado en la camilla, llamare a su hermano para que venga a recogerlo _– hable tan rápido y desordenado que quizá no me logro entender… aunque realmente no importaba mucho eso, mi mente estaba más centrada en lo que había pasado momentos antes.

Como pude, llame a Yamato – san y le explique lo que había pasado, después de ello me senté en las gradas que daban al segundo piso, esperando, aunque no sabía exactamente que, las clases estaban desiertas todo el mundo ya se había marchado a sus casas o a los ambientes destinados a las prácticas de los clubes.

Al poco tiempo llego Yamato - san acompañado de Taichi -san y Hikari, entraron a la enfermería al cabo de unos minutos salieron los 4, Takeru en la espalda de mi ídolo, el ambiente era muy ligero entre ellos, se veían tan felices y perfectos que sentía que yo nunca podría encajar en su mundo.

Los vi alejarse mientras decían cosas como _el enano es muy ligero, eso no vale para medir quien tiene más fuerza _

– _A sí entonces llévalo tú, después de todo es tu hermano. _

– _Hoy tengo un concierto, no puedo llegar con el uniforme arrugado. _

– _Admítelo eres un debilucho_

Las voces se fueron perdiendo al igual que las siluetas, ya no alcanzaba a ver ni oír nada pero aun podía oler el aroma de Takeru en el ambiente, definitivamente algo andaba mal conmigo, lo que no sabía, era que eso iba a empeorar.

La semana siguiente evite a Takeru a toda costa aunque fue algo realmente fácil ya que de alguna otra forma el me evitaba también. Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar en una de las situaciones más incomodas que recuerde de mi vida.

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá y tomar interés por esta loca historia que a pesar del tiempo sigue rondando en mi cabeza.**

**Esta vez prometo firmemente no dejar tanto tiempo para volver a actualizar, intentaré hacerlo cada semana y si no es posible lo hare cada dos, pero de ese tiempo no pasara.**

**Dejen algún comentario con sugerencias, quejas, opiniones, puntos de vista, o lo que quieran expresar será bien recibido por esta novata escritora *~***

**Y antes de despedirme muchas gracias a **_**lamisteriosacristal**_**, a **_**CieloCriss**_** y a**_** ferdita99**_** que dejaron sus opiniones y pusieron interés en esta loca historia, realmente las adoro, no saben cuántas veces leí sus RR para poder continuar y cuanto me animo que la hayan puesto en favoritos o la estén siguiendo.**

**También agradezco mucho a quienes siguen esta historia (aunque sea incógnitamente), espero que algún día se animen a dejar un comentario por acá :3.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Takaishi Yuno**


End file.
